Shinsen
|name=Shinsen |image name=Shinsen.png |kanji=神泉 |romaji=Shinsen |literal meaning=Holy Spring |viz manga= |english tv=*Shinsen *Monk Shinsen *Master Shinsen |birth= |age=60s |death=Killed by Kagura |status=Deceased |species=Human |gender=Male |height= |weight= |eyes= |hair= |skin= |family= |weapons=Rosary |abilities= |occupation=Head Monk of Temple Mangan |team= |affiliation= |anime debut=141 |final act= |manga=293 |movie= |game= |japanese voice=Hirotake Nagata |english voice=John Murphy |imagecat= }} was a monk who sealed Entei and Rengokuki in a cave years ago. When Kagura and the Infant find him they ultimately kill him but not before he splits the Infant in two with his spiritual powers. History In his youth, Shinsen fought against the legendary horse yōkai Entei and its rider Rengokuki. This fight lasted three days and Shinsen was able to seal both yōkai with his dokko in two different mountains. During the story Looking for the border between this world and the netherworld" to obtain the last shard of the Shikon no Tama, Kagura and the Infant had killed many monks and priests to read their memories of how it was possible to pass through. As they approached the temple of Shinsen, he immediately sensed their presence and ordered his two disciples to hide themselves. He erected a barrier around himself with his prayer beads just as Kagura used her Dance of Blades attack on him. As they approached Shinsen inside the temple, he soon got a sensation that the Infant Kagura was carrying was more dangerous than herself. The Infant remarked that someone with his spiritual powers would be able to find the border to the afterlife. Shinsen and his disciples were surprised to hear that the Infant could speak. Kagura then used her Dance of the Dragon attack. He erected his barrier, but it was easily destroyed by her attack; he laid dying as a result. Kagura then placed the Infant on the monk's body so he could peer into his heart. He was suddenly split in half when Shinsen used his dokko with the last of his strength. He proclaims his victory over the Infant before his death. Later, when Inuyasha and his friends arrived at Shinsen's temple, the two shocked students told them what had happened. After Shinsen's death, both Entei and Rengokuki were released from their seals. In addition, the Infant survived Shinsen's attack and its two halves had grown back into himself and Hakudōshi. Powers & Abilities *'Great Spiritual Power:' Shinsen was revered among many monks and slayers for impressive spiritual powers. It was stated by Kagura that he was more powerful than the monks that she previously encountered. After Hakudōshi was separated from the Infant, he remembers how Shinsen was the only one who gave him any indication about what the Border of the Afterlife was like when he peered into his heart. Hakudōshi, however, remarks that his spiritual powers were not enough to kill him. **'Barrier:' He is able to erect a barrier around himself by holding up his prayer beads. He uses it when he is attacked by Kagura's Dance of Blades and is able to hold it off. **'Perception:' He is able to perceive the extent and speed of jaki better than other monks. **'Seal:' With his spiritual powers, he is able to seal yōkai very effectively. Weapons *'Dokko:' He uses this spiritual object to seal and kill yōkai. He uses is to seal Entei and Rengokuki in his youth. He is able to split the Infant in half with it just before he dies. Manga vs. Anime *In the manga, he is not given a name. *In the manga, he does not tell his disciples the story of how he sealed Entei before he is attacked by Kagura and the Infant. *In the manga, he only sealed Entei in the past. *In the manga, his disciples warn him that an attack on their temple will happen soon before he states that the temple is already under siege. In the anime, Shinsen is the first one to notice that the temple will be under attack and warns his disciples who are oblivious of it. *In the manga, he tells his disciples to hide after Kagura attacks him. In the anime, he tells them to hide before Kagura attacks him. *In the anime, Kagura uses her Dance of Blades on him a second time before she uses her Dance of the Dragon. *In the manga, Kagura uses her Dance of the Dragon attack on him. In the anime, she uses it against his disciples before he steps in to block it with his barrier. *In the anime, after he splits the Infant in half, he remarks how old he feels just before he dies. Quotes Trivia *The anime shows Shinsen sealing Entei and Rengokuki simultaneously even though both the anime and manga said he sealed them in two separate battles. Media appearances *Chapter 294 *Chapter 295 Anime *Episode 141 *Episode 142 *Episode 149 }} de:Shinsen es:Shinsen zh:神泉 Category:Deceased Category:Humans Category:Individuals Category:Individuals from the feudal era Category:Male Category:Priests and Priestesses